Bats (Cave Chaos)
Bats are creatures in the games Cave Chaos, Cave Chaos 2, and Nitrome Must Die. The function of the bats is to put platforms in front of the miners for them to walk on. Appearance Cave Chaos series Bats from Cave Chaos have a light brown body with black wings. They have two small feet and orange eyes. They have pink inside their ears and their face resembles a cat. Nitrome Must Die Bats from Nitrome Must Die are light purple and have a slightly different wing design. They have small legs and pink eyes; the inside their ears is also pink. Game information Cave Chaos Bats appear in every level of Cave Chaos. When the level starts, the bats immediately will fly down from the top of the screen and start placing platforms in front of the miners. Once a bat has placed its piece, they will fly away back to the top of the screen and disappear. In addition to bringing platforms, the bats will also hold help signs in place, and bring down barrels and boxes. They always appear in large numbers to help build platforms for the miners. Sometimes the bats appear to move slow and other times they move incredibly fast. However, they always ascend at the same speed they descended at. Nitrome Must Die Bats reappear in Nitrome Must Die. Much like their Cave Chaos counterparts, they build platforms for the player to walk on. However, eventually, these platforms will disintegrate. The only difference is the appearance, being a light purple color, and its ability to only set up platforms (take note that these bats cannot set up barrels or rocks or boulders). Cave Chaos 2 Although most components in Cave Chaos 2 look different than their predecessors, bats are one of the only components that are animated the same. The bats in Cave Chaos 2's wings flap more quickly, and they move differently than in the previous game. In Cave Chaos 2, the bats don't start bringing down items until after the player has started moving. Also, the bats fly down much faster to place the platforms, but then ascend much more slowly. This could be because of how heavy the platforms are. File:BatPlatform.png|A bat from Nitrome Must Die Other appearances *Snowman skin- The bats are seen flying out of a cave. Bats.png|Bats in the Snowman skin Trivia *Some time later, after the game's release, the bats disappeared, the platforms instead assembling themselves for the miners to walk on. They were later re-added on July 25th 2011. *Oddly, the bats help Austin Carter and Justin Bennet in Nitrome Must Die, two evil characters who are trying to destroy Nitrome. However, they help the two miners in Cave Chaos as well, who are good characters. *Instead of platforms, some bats put rocks and barrels in the miner's way, a sign of mischief not intended to slow down the miner. *The bats, although being dark brown in Cave Chaos, appeared purple in Nitrome Must Die. *It is unsure how the bats are able to carry such enormous weights. It is assumed that they are much stronger than they appear. *In the first level, a bat holds up a sign that says "Run!", but in Cave Chaos 2, there is no bat. Category:Characters Category:Cave Chaos series Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Side characters